creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
CONTAINMENT PROJECT 2 Teil 3: Caelia
Notiz des Autors: Dies ist die Fortsetzung von Containment Project 1, sowie DN-AGE Erinnerungen CONTAINMENT PROJECT AUSWERTUNG''' '''DATENLOG 32 Name: Qar’Ek Da’qu Verwaltungsbereich: Leiter Historische Auswertungen der Containment Project-Anlagen auf SOL-00I Datum: 34. Tag des siebten Monats, Jahr 372 nach Gründung der Republik Berechtigung: ERTEILT |:| In diesem Datenlog werde ich die Geschichte von Miss Nora Cayden und Mr. Carlisle McAvin fortführen. Hierbei ist zu bemerken, dass wir keine weiteren Aufzeichnungen der Ersteren mehr gefunden haben. All unsere Aufzeichnungen beruhen daher auf Berichte, welche von Carlisle verfasst und in einem Ort außerhalb der Kuppeln gefunden wurden. Da es sich hierbei um seine Erlebnisse in D.R. -44 handelt, finde ich es angebracht über den Zustand dieser Kuppel zum Zeitpunkt der Vorfindung zu sprechen. '' ''Mons Petrae, wie der Ort sich nennt, weist sehr viele Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen, römischen Städten und Ruinen auf, welche wir in der, wie ich es nennen will, „realen Welt“, gefunden haben. Insbesondere die Ähnlichkeiten zu einem Ort namens Pompeji sind bemerkenswert. Wir sind daher der Ansicht, dass letzterer als Vorlage für Mons Petrae gedient haben musste. Siehe dazu: D’elko H’ense > antike Geschichte von SOL 001 > Ausgrabungen > Pompeji Wir fanden Kleidung, Schriftstücke, Gebrauchsutensilien und allerlei andere Dinge, wie sie auch außerhalb der Kuppeln gefunden wurden. Allerdings…wies Mons Petrae zum Zeitpunkt seiner Entdeckung einige Auffälligkeiten auf. Zum einem mehrere, gekreuzigte Personen, welche in Reih und Glied entlang der Straße zwischen M.P. und einem kleineren, primitiveren Ort aufgerichtet worden waren. Dabei ist zu bemerken, dass nur zwei der Hingerichteten römische Kleidung trugen. Die anderen trugen Kleidung, wie wir sie in D.E. 1920 fanden. Desweiteren entdeckten wir Statuen, Schreine und Figuren von Göttern, welche hier offensichtlich nicht hergehörten und eher zu einer, ebenfalls bereits vor unserer Ankunft untergegangen, Kultur stammten, welche in einem Gebiet lag, dass die noch verbliebenen Ureinwohner als „Amerika“ bezeichnen. Doch als wir die Einträge von Carlisle McAvin genauer studierten, fanden wir heraus, weshalb dies der Fall ist. |:| EINTRAG 1 20. Juli 1980 Zwanzig Jahre. Zwanzig Jahre ist es nun her, seitdem ich mein letztes Tagebuch über die Ereignisse aus meiner Jugend geschrieben habe. Publius Septimus Tertio – so heißt, bzw. hieß der Junge, der vor zwanzig Jahren aus dem Gully auf der Straße zwischen Muntun und Mennith hervorgekrochen kam, und den ich beinahe überfahren hatte. Und jetzt? Jetzt sitze ich in seinem Haus, neben mir einige Kerzen, um mir Licht zu spenden, und sinniere über den heutigen Tag. * * * Nora und ich stiegen also aus dem Ausgang innerhalb des Grabes, durch den auch Publius zu uns gelangt war. Ich hatte mein altes Tagebuch mitgenommen, um mich besser orientieren zu können. Doch als wir das Grab verließen und den Steinkreis betraten, stoppte ich abrupt und sah mich um. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber schon beim ersten Betrachten der Landschaft hinter dem dichten Wald, in dem wir uns befanden, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass hier irgendetwas wirklich nicht stimme. Dieses Gefühl sollte sich bald als wahr herausstellen, als wir aus dem Wald und in Richtung der Stadt liefen. Rechts und links von uns befanden sich Felder, auf denen mittlerweile schon zarte Pflänzchen aus der Erde gruben. Doch als ich diese genauer studierte, riss ich meine Augen weit auf. Nora fragte, was los war, woraufhin ich eine der Pflanzen aus der Erde riss und ihr sie vor das Gesicht hielt: „Weißt du was das ist?!“ „Keine Ahnung. ‘Ne Pflanze, nehm ich mal an“, gab sie in ihrer gewohnten, sarkastischen Manier zurück. „Das ist MAIS! Warum zum Teufel wächst hier MAIS?!“ rief ich lauthals. „Da bin ich überfragt“, gab sie zurück, bevor sie auf eine riesige Statue aus Holz zeigte, welche in mitten eines der Felder aufgestellt worden war. Hastig rannten wir zu ihr hinüber und ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Vor uns stand die Statue einer Gottheit, welche ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen hatte – ich wusste nur eins: römisch war sie definitiv nicht! Auch nicht die kleinen Votivgaben am Fuße der Statue, welche aus Figuren bestand, die ebenfalls nichtrömische Götter zeigten. Und wenn ich sage nichtrömisch, dann meine ich auch nicht eine importiere Gottheit aus einem anderen Mittelmeerraum. Diese Götter waren etwas vollkommen Anderes! „Hey, was macht ihr da?!“ kam es plötzlich hinter uns und wir drehten uns um, nur um einen Mann mittleren Alters in einer Tunika und einem Teller voll Votivgaben zu sehen. Ich entschuldigte mich und fragte ihn, was das denn für Gottheiten waren. Daraufhin entgegnete der Mann, dass dies neue Götter aus der Welt westlich von Hispania seien, welche jüngst entdeckt worden waren. „Das ist nicht richtig!“ rief ich zu Nora: „Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht!“ „Frag ihn, ob er Publius kennt“, meinte sie schlicht, woraufhin der Mann hellhörig wurde und mich fragte: „Meint sie Publius Septimus Tertio? Den Magistraten? Was für Geschäfte habt ihr mit ihm?“ Magistrat? Was? Soweit ich wusste, war ein Magistrat das römische Äquivalent zu einem Bürgermeister oder Ortsvorsteher. Ich drängte den Mann, uns nach Mons Petrae zu begleiten, doch er meinte nur, wir sollten einfach der Hauptstraße nach links folgen, dann würden wir sie schon sehen. EINTRAG 2 20. Juli 1980 Es wurde immer verrückter, je weiter wir in Richtung der Stadt kamen. Mehr merkwürdige Gottheiten, Grabsteine mit seltsamen Schriftzeichen…sowie etwas, auf das wir beide nicht gefasst waren. Als wir uns dem eigentlichen Ortseingang näherten, stießen wir auf zwei gekreuzigte Straftäter, aufgestellt entlang der Straße. Einer war ein etwas korpulenter, römischer Mann mittleren Alters. Der Andere jedoch…ein MÖNCH?! Ja, kein Scheiß! Über uns hing, tot und mit gesenktem Kopf, ein (scheinbar mittelalterlicher) Mönch mit der typischen Kopfrasur, die man eben mit Mönchen verbindet! Was zum Geier war hier los?! Natürlich wollte ich dem sofort auf den Grund gehen, doch Nora drängte mich dazu, endlich die Stadt zu betreten und nach „Magistrat Tertio“ zu fragen. Ich muss zugeben, wir hatten ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei. Jeder schaute uns mit argwöhnischen Blicken an, als ob sie uns dafür bestrafen wollten, ihren Ortsfrieden gestört zu haben. Wie sie wohl geschaut hätten, wenn wir in unserer modernen Kleidung gekommen wären? Oder wenn Nora dieses türkise Kleid angehabt hätte? Desweiteren muss ich zugeben, dass es besonders für mich, der Latein eben beherrscht, relativ eigenartig war. Warum? Nun, wenn ihr etwas über römische Städte wisst, dann wisst ihr auch, dass man praktisch an jeder Hauswand irgendwelche Graffiti fand. Bekanntmachungen, Beleidigungen, Liebesbekundungen oder gar Anschuldigungen – alles war vertreten. Und hier war es praktisch nicht anders. Mein Punkt ist: wisst ihr, was für ein eigenartiges Gefühl es ist, in eine fremde Stadt zu gehen, in der eine ausgestorbene Sprache gesprochen wird und man trotzdem jedes Wort an jeder Wand lesen und vor allem VERSTEHEN kann?! Da bekommt der alte Spruch „Nicht für die Schule, sondern für das Leben lernen“ eine ganz reale, wortwörtliche Bedeutung! Wie dem auch sei, nachdem wir einige Minuten wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt an einer Ecke des Forums standen und zusahen, wie die Leute über uns tuschelten, kam ein glatzköpfiger Mann zusammen mit zwei Wachen aus einem großen Gebäude auf uns zu. Natürlich war es Publius, doch das wusste ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Er kam mit schnellen Schritten in unsere Richtung und beäugte uns skeptisch als er vor uns stand. Doch auf seine Reaktion war ich eben so wenig gefasst wie auf die merkwürdigen Götter oder der gekreuzigte, mittelalterliche Mönch. Kurz sah er zu einem seiner Wachleute, welcher offenbar zu den hiesigen Bretonen gehörte, und sagte nur einen Satz: „Prehendere, protinus!“, was in etwa „Sofort verhaften!“ bedeutet. Und so geschah es auch. Man ergriff uns und schleppte uns in das große Gebäude aus dem Publius gekommen war. Dort ging es dann die Treppen hinab und nach rechts in eine Art Kerker mit schmiedeeisernen Zellen, in welche wir prompt gesperrt wurden. Ich versuchte noch zu erklären, wer wir waren und woher wir kamen in der Hoffnung, er würde sich erinnern und uns freilassen. Doch er hörte nicht, meinte nur, er hätte mich noch nie gesehen und ließ uns dort unten sitzen. EINTRAG 3 20. Juli 1980 Ich glaube, den heutigen Tag werde ich nie wieder vergessen. Aber…Eins nach dem Anderen. Nach mehreren Stunden, die sich für uns wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlten, wurden wir gen Nachmittag von zwei Wachen ergriffen und aus den Zellen geschleppt. Man brachte uns dann einige Treppenstufen hinauf zu einem Raum, der wohl das Büro des Bürgermeisters war und ließ uns mit dem selbigen allein. Und wieder passierte etwas, auf dass ich nicht gefasst war. Publius stand von seinem Stuhl auf, lief zu uns herüber und fing an zu lächeln. Allerdings kein hämisches oder verächtliches Lächeln, nein. Es war ein freundliches, willkommenes Lächeln, ehe er sagte: „Willkommen in Mons Petrae, alter Freund!“ Und nein – er hat es nicht auf Lateinisch gesagt und ich übersetze hier nur. Mit einem ekstatischem Lächeln und zur Begrüßung ausgebreiteten Armen sagte er wortwörtlich diesen Satz – auf Englisch! „Woher kannst du unsere Sprache?!“ rief ich verwirrt und zugleich erstaunt. Publius wies uns dann an, sich an seinen Tisch zu setzen, während er einen Krug voll Wein und drei Becher holte und sprach: „Sagen wir mal so: als Magistrat hat man eben so seine Geheimnisse. Und das ist eines davon.“ „Magistrat? Du regierst die Stadt also?“ fragte Nora, woraufhin Publius meinte: „Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich wurde für vier Jahre gewählt, wobei hiervon bereits drei Jahre verstrichen sind. Und wenn das Jahr vorbei ist, übernimmt ein Anderer“ „Warum hast du uns verhaften lassen?“ fragte ich ihn, nachdem wir anstießen und er gab zu verstehen: „Komm schon. Wir müssen hier nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden. Wir wissen, was hier los it. Die Kuppeln, die Gänge, dass nichts von all dem echt ist. Aber die Leute da unten, in den Straßen – für sie ist das alles echt. Und es würde doch komisch aussehen, wenn ich auf der Stelle jemanden willkommen heißen würde, der hier vollkommen fremd ist, oder?“ Ich musste dem zustimmen, fragte ihn jedoch sofort nach den neuen, fremden Gottheiten und dem gekreuzigten Mönch. Doch Nora und ich erhielten wieder nur „Das ist eines meiner Geheimnisse“ als Antwort. Er erkundigte sich nach unseren Namen (mir bezüglich meiner selbst komisch vorkam) und fragte weiterhin, ob wir verheiratet wären. Und obgleich ich Nora vor den Vorfällen in Muntun gefragt und sie gemeint hatte, sie wolle noch einmal darüber nachdenken…sagte ich einfach nur: „Ja, sind wir.“ Daraufhin nahm Publius uns mit auf den Balkon vor seinem Büro, wo er die Bürger seiner Stadt ansprach: „Gute Leute von Mons Petrae.“ Erst hörte ihn niemand, weswegen er etwas lauter wurde und schließlich fortfuhr: „Gute Leute von Mons Petrae! Ich möchte euch zwei meiner neuen Freunde vorstellen! Ich habe vor Jahren als junger Mann ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht und sie zunächst nicht wiedererkannt! Begrüßt mit mir also Cassius Avinius und seine Frau Naya! Er spricht unsere Sprache, sie jedoch nicht! Ihr werdet ihnen von nun an mit Respekt und Achtung entgegentreten – oder ihr leistet Caelius bald Gesellschaft!“ Dabei zeigte Publius in Richtung der gekreuzigten vor der Stadtgrenze, was mich etwas zusammenzucken ließ. Was die Namen angeht, unter denen wir hier verweilen müssen, verstehe ich ihn allerdings vollkommen, da „Carlisle“ oder „Cayden“ für diese Leute unaussprechlich wären. EINTRAG 4 21. Juli 1980 Es ist jetzt kurz nach Mitternacht und sagen wir es mal so: ich und Nora haben in den vergangen Stunden mehr erfahren, als uns mitunter lieb ist! Aber, wie gewohnt, Eins nach dem Anderen. An diesem Abend waren wir natürlich bei Publius und seiner Familie zum Essen eingeladen. Diese bestand aus seiner Frau Darya, einer Frau aus dem nahegelegenen, Bretonischen Dorf. Dazu kamen sein ältester Sohn Darius Silvius (16), sowie seine drei Töchter. Das waren zum einen das Nesthäkchen Terrentia Silvia (10), sowie die Zwillinge Secunda und Tertia, beide vierzehn. Es stellte sich als große Überraschung heraus, dass sowohl seine Frau, wie auch seine Kinder unsere Sprache beherrschten! „Entschuldigung“, meinte Publius zu Beginn: „dass wir euch nicht so viel anbieten können. Habt euch ja nicht wirklich angekündigt.“ Ich grinste etwas und gab zurück: „Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber jetzt, da wir alle hier sind…was ist hier eigentlich passiert?“ Und dann erzählte er uns was hier wirklich los war. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er seine Aufzeichnungen ebenfalls gefunden hatte, damit jedoch ganz anders umgegangen war, als ich. Er hatte erkannte, dass irgendjemand dafür sorgte, dass gewisse Dinge und Gegenstände verboten waren und dass man die Geschichte wohl absichtlich verfälscht hatte – und natürlich auch, was mit denjenigen passierte, die dies herausfanden. „Ich musste also das System von innen heraus bekämpfen“, meinte er: „und ich tat es folgendermaßen: als ich alt genug war, ließ ich mich von den Leuten zum Magistraten wählen. Daraufhin ging ich daran, alle bereits vergebenen Positionen mit Leuten aus der Stadt und dem nahen Dorf zu besetzen, um den Verantwortlichen die komplette Kontrolle zu entziehen. “ Das Ergab absolut Sinn. Allerdings wollte ich wissen, was es denn mit der Einführung dieser neuen Religion zu tun hatte, woraufhin Publius erklärte: „Nachdem ich mein Amt als Magistrat angetreten hatte, gedachte ich, die Klassiker wieder zu lesen. Hatte gehofft, sie würden mich ein wenig…weiser machen.“ Er erzählte mir, dass er während seiner Suche dann auf einige Schriftrollen gestoßen war. Diese erzählten eine (zumindest aus meiner und Noras Sicht) abstruse Geschichte davon, wie der römische Senat eine Expedition über den Atlantik geschickt hatte und dabei auf die Kultur der sogenannten Maya traf. Da man diese jedoch nicht besiegen konnte (Publius meinte, dazu stand auch in der Rolle nichts Näheres darüber), entschied man sich, von dieser Kultur zu lernen. Die Götter, wie auch die Schrift und einige Nutzpflanzen zu importieren – und Publius sorgte eben dafür, dass sich dies auch bis nach Mons Petrae ausdehnte. „Zunächst wusste ich nicht, was ich damit anfangen sollte“, sprach er: „Es las sich alles so…so…echt! Und eine ganze Zeit lang dachte ich auch, es wäre echt!“ Ich fragte ihn, wie er letztendlich darauf gekommen war, dass es eine Fälschung war. Und wieder antwortete er mit „Das ist Teil meines Geheimnisses“. „Aber dieser eine Typ mit der komischen Frisur am Kreuz, der ist wohl kein Geheimnis, was?“ fragte Nora, während sie sich ein Stück Brot abriss. „Nein. Den habe ich selbst verurteilt“, meinte Publius mit einem Grinsen, ehe er uns diese Geschichte erzählte. Vor einiger Zeit hatte es scheinbar ein Mönch aus der mittelalterlichen Kuppel nach Mons Petrae geschafft. Und da er eben mit seinem Denken tief im Mittelalter steckte, fing dieser sofort an, gegen die (aus seiner Sicht) heidnischen Kulte und Götzen zu hetzen, Statuetten umzustürzen, Fresken zu zerstören, all das eben. „Ich habe ihm gesagt“, erzählte Publius: „dass es mir egal sei, welchen Gott oder welche Götter er verehrte, solange er sich nicht aufführte wie ein Arschloch und die Leute belästigte. Allerdings musste ich ihn dennoch bestrafen. Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses, ihr versteht.“ Nora und ich nickten und sie fragte, was er denn mit dem Mönch getan hatte. „Zwanzig Peitschenhiebe und Abbitte bei Jupiter. Mehr hielt ich nicht für angemessen. Und mehr bedurfte es auch nicht.“ Allerdings wusste Publius, WOHER dieser merkwürdige Fremde gekommen war und ließ in wissen, dass Publius ihn hinrichten lassen würde, wenn er sein Gesicht erneut in Mons Petrae zeigte. „Naja, und das Ergebnis habt ihr ja vor der Stadt gesehen.“ „Nun gut“, merkte ich an: „aber was ist mit dem Anderen? Diesem gut beleibten Römer gleich daneben. Caelius, oder wie er hieß?“ „Ah, ja! Quintus Caelius!“ rief Darius lauthals auf und sah seine Vater fragend an: „Hat der nicht versucht, dich zu beklauen?“ „Nicht nur mich. Die ganze Stadt“, gab Publius an, bevor er sich zu uns wandte und fortfuhr: „Ich war vor ein paar Wochen in den Kammern unterhalb des Jupitertempels, um nachzusehen, ob wir genügend Geld für unsere jährlichen Ausgaben haben. Und dann auf einmal kreuzt sich mein Weg mit diesem Wichser, der einen riesigen Sack mit sich schleppt!“ „Einen Sack?“ fragte Nora: „Was hat er denn mitgenommen?“ Ein weiteres Grinsen breitete sich auf Publius‘ Gesicht aus und er fragte: „Wollt ihr’s sehen? Komm, ich zeig‘ es euch!“ Daraufhin stand er auf und wies uns an, ihm in einen nahen Raum zu folgen. Dieser schien offensichtlich das Schlafzimmer des Hauses zu sein. Was mir vor allem auffiel, war die spartanische Ausstattung – nicht gerade das, was ich von einem hochrangigen, römischen Politiker erwartet hatte. Naja, egal. Jedenfalls führte Publius uns zu einer großen Holzkiste am Ende des Bettes und öffnete sie. Und jetzt ratet mal, was er darin versteckt hatte! Nein, ernsthaft, ratet mal. Ihr würdet nie im Leben darauf kommen! Die gesamte Truhe war fast bis obenhin voll mit Geldscheinen! Kein Scheiß! In dieser Holzkiste befanden sich nach grober Schätzung meiner und Noras etwa eine millionen Pfund in bar! Publius fragte zunächst, ob uns dieses Geld vertraut war und als wir nickten, fragte er, ob es denn viel wert sei. „Sind Sie irre?!“ rief Nora voller Erstaunen: „Für das, was in der Kiste drin is‘, könnte ich locker Ihr ganzes Haus kaufen! Und wahrscheinlich bleibt da sogar noch was über!“ „Ich sehe also“, gab Publius stoisch von sich: „wir sind gemachte Leute. Aber das kommt eben dabei raus, wenn man uns bestiehlt UND uns hier festhalten will.“ Bei dem letzen Punkt wurde ich hellhörig. Ich stellte Publius sofort zur Rede und er erklärte mir, dass diese Quintus Caelius einer der sogenannten „Vigiles“, also „Wächter“ gewesen war. Menschen, die von außerhalb der Kuppel kamen (oder zumindest davon wussten) und so taten, als wären sie genau so ahnungslos wie die breite Masse der Bevölkerung. Mit anderen Worten: er war das, was wir in unserer Kuppel als „Ranger“ kennengelernt hatten. „Und Sie haben ihn einfach hingerichtet?“ fragte Nora in einem schon fast abfälligen Ton: „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich Ihre Ehre oder so was Ähnliches verletz‘, aber das war ‚‘ne richtige Scheißaktion von Ihnen! Sie hätten ihn wenigstens ausquetschen und was von ihm lernen können!“ „Machen Sie sich um meine Ehre keine Sorgen“, gab Publius fast schon amüsiert zurück: „Und so bescheuert, wie Sie denken, bin ich nicht. Dieses merkwürdige Geld ist ja nicht das Einzige, was ich sichergestellt habe!“ „Bitte, was?“ gab Nora ungläubig von sich und Publius wies uns an, ihm wieder zu seiner Familie zu folgen. EINTRAG 5 21. Juli 1980 Nora und ich waren einerseits gespannt, aber auch etwas nervös bezüglich dessen, was Publius uns zu zeigen hatte. Zusammen mit ihm, seiner Frau und seinem Sohn gingen wir aus dem Haus und liefen quer über das nahe Forum hinüber zu dem Gebäude, in dem uns Publius vor einigen Stunden auf Englisch willkommen geheißen hatte. Von dem Moment krieg ich immer noch Gänsehaut! Wie ich zu Anfang gesagt hatte, hatte man uns in Zellen in einem rechts gelegenen Raum gesperrt. Was ich allerdings NICHT erwähnt hatte, war, dass es am Ende des Ganges, zu dem der Raum gehörte, eine weitere Tür gab, welche von zwei Wachen in Bretonischer Stammeskleidung bewacht wurde. Ich hatte anfangs angenommen, dass sich dort etwa die Stadtkasse befand. Doch Nora und ich sollten gleich lernen, dass sich hinter dieser Tür etwas vollkommen Anderes – und etwas weitaus Wertvolleres – verbarg! Die Wachen ließen uns durch und wir gingen einige Stufen hinab in einen wohlbelichteten Raum. Ja, es war kein düsterer Kerker. Es gab ein Bett, ein Regal mit Schriftrollen zum Lesen, eine sichtbare Latrine, einen kleinen Brunnen, eine Art Schreibtisch mit Stuhl und ein kleiner Schrank mit Geschirr und Kleidung. Eben alle Annehmlichkeiten, die man in einem römischen Haushalt vorfinden konnte. Was war also das besondere? Eine Frau. Hier eingesperrt, war eine – zugegeben bildhübsche – junge Frau, etwa in Noras Alter. Sie trug ein schwarzes Gewand und dazu passende, schwarze Haare. Ihre Augen strahlten saphirblau und obgleich ich es nicht sehen konnte, nahm ich an, dass sie wohl schöne, lange Beine haben musste. Was man allerdings gut erkennen konnte, war die große Eisenkette, welche an ihrem rechten Fuß befestigt war. Sie schien lang genug zu sein, um sich frei im Raum bewegen zu können, jedoch kurz genug zu sein, um nicht die Stufen erreichen zu können. „Ah, meine kleine Löwin!“ rief Publius: „schade, dass du dich widererwartend doch noch nicht umgebracht hast. Aber auf der anderen Seite…gehörst du ja nicht hierher.“ Er packte die junge Frau, die nicht auf seine Worte einging, fest am rechten Oberarm und sprach: „Darf ich vorstellen: Caelia Fausta! Tochter von Quintus Caelius. Wächterin von DOME ROMAN –44 – und seit mehreren Wochen mein persönlicher Rebstock, den ich nach Belieben nach Informationen ausquetschen kann!“ Die junge Frau sah uns mit einem selbstsicheren Blick an. Auf mich wirkte sie nicht so, als hätte sie resigniert. Ganz im Gegenteil. Mit selbstsicheren Worten stellte sie sich vor, bevor sie auf mich zuging und mich mit prüfendem Blick ansah. Es war mir durchaus unangenehm und ich fragte sie sofort, was das sollte. „Wie alt sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?“ fragte sie mich. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie das angeht“, gab ich forsch zurück: „aber wenn Sie’s unbedingt wissen wollen, ich bin siebenunddreißig.“ „Siebenunddreißig...“ murmelte sie während sie sich ans Kinn fasste: „…Divinus…dann hatte ich doch recht!“ „Werden Sie vernünftig!“ rief ich verärgert, woraufhin sie uns fragte, ob wir wüssten, dass die ersten Generationen der Kuppeln künstlich gealtert oder verjüngt wurden. „Kann sein“, gab Nora mit verschränkten Armen und einer erhobenen Augenbraue von sich: „Haben’s vielleicht irgendwann mal gehört.“ „Stellt euch einfach vor“, versuchte Caelia zu erklären: „ihr habt zwei Beete mit Rosen. Eines mit weißen, eines mit roten. Dann macht ihr die Weißen rot und die Roten weiß. Und in einem der zwei Beete steht auf einmal eine in rosa. Das sind sie.“ „Wie eine Mutation, also?“ schlussfolgerte ich und sie nickte: „Ja, ganz recht. Falls Sie sich jemals gefragt haben, weshalb sie siebenunddreißig sind, allerdings zehn Jahre jünger aussehen – das ist die Antwort.“ „Vielen Dank für diese…Lehrstunde, Caelia“, unterbrach Publius uns: „Caelia ist ja nicht dein wirklicher Name, oder. Ich glaube außerhalb der Kuppel kennt man dich eher unter dem Namen Alexis Pembridge!“ „Sag das nochmal!“ rief Nora: „Wie heißt du nochmal?!“ „Alexis Pembridge“, gab die junge Frau erneut in einem selbstsicheren Ton von sich, ehe Nora ihr von dem Spind erzählte, woraufhin Caelia (ja, ich bleibe weiterhin bei diesem Namen) ziemlich erstaunt wirkte. „Dann ist sie also diejenige, die Euch unsere Sprache beigebracht hat, oder?“ stellte Nora korrekterweise fest. „Ja“, erwiderte Publius: „Und es stellte sich auch heraus, dass sie diejenige war, die diese merkwürdige Schriftrolle geschrieben hatte. Nur leider Pech für sie. Denn was sich als dummer Jugendstreich herausstellte, lies ich in die Tat umsetzen.“ Ich fand die ganze Situation dennoch falsch. Ich sprach mit Publius und meinte, dass ich es bei ihrem Vater verstand, weshalb Publius so vorgegangen war. Doch niemand sollte die Tochter für die Taten des Vaters verurteilen. „Und genau da liegst du falsch, mein alter Freund!“ lachte Publius: „Wie du dir sicher denken kannst, haben Caelia und ich in den vergangenen Wochen einige Gespräche geführt. Und in einem dieser Gespräche kam heraus, dass das Wächtersein vollkommen freiwillig ist!“ Ich riss meine Augen weit auf: sie (und dazu noch alle anderen Ranger) machte das freiwillig?! Publius fuhr fort: „Sobald man als Wächter zwischen achtzehn und zwanzig Jahren ist, bekommt man gesagt, was hier tatsächlich los ist. Die Kuppeln, die unterirdischen Gänge, warum auf einmal Menschen verschwinden und dann wieder auftauchen und plötzlich Dinge vergessen – das alles, eben. Und dann hat man die Wahl: entweder als Wächter anzufangen, oder die Kuppel zu verlassen. Wenn man sich für Letzeres entscheidet, hat man dann erneut zwei Optionen: entweder man arbeitet in der zentralen Kuppel, oder man verlässt – was auch immer das Ganze hier ist – für immer. Und was dann passiert, soll euch meine kleine Löwin selbst erzählen.“ „Dann bekommt man einen Chip…ein Gerät eingebaut, dass jeden deiner Schritte und jedes deiner Worte aufzeichnet. Um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr nicht erzählt, was hier los ist. Ansonsten-“ „Ansonsten seht ihr so ziemlich aus wie dein Vater. Nämlich tot, hab ich recht?“ beendete Publius ihren Satz, woraufhin Caelia kurz nickte. Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Es gab Leute, die diese ganze Scheiße absichtlich mit machten! Uns absichtlich als Versuchskaninchen missbrauchten, obgleich sie jahrelang unter uns gelebt hatten?! Dies führte dazu, dass ich durchdrehte, mich auf Caelia warf und wie ein Wahnsinniger auf sie einschlug und eintrat. Ich war so in Rage, dass es Nora, Publius und Darius bedurfte mich von ihr wegzuzerren. „Was zum Fick sollte das denn?!“ rief Nora geschockt. Ich sah nur hinunter zu einer blutig geschlagenen Caelia und sprach: „Meine Mutter ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben! Wäre es wirklich 1943 gewesen, hätte ich es irgendwo verstehen können. Aber nichts von all dem hier ist real! Und Leute, wie sie…Ranger…Wächter…wie zum Fick die auch immer heißen, haben NICHTS dagegen unternommen!“ Caelia stand langsam auf, spuckte etwas Blut auf den Boden und sprach: „Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, durfte nichts tun. Teil der Abmachung ist, dass wir uns nicht in die Belange der Bewohner einmischen dürfen.“ Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Wie konnten die damaligen Verantwortlichen den Tod meiner Mutter in Kauf nehmen?! Menschen, die das alles hier gebaut hatten, konnten also keine Möglichkeit finden, einer sterbenden Frau zu helfen, die Geburt ihres Kindes zu überleben?! Das machte mich so wütend, dass ich erneut auf Caelia zu rannte, ich jedoch von Publius erneut festgehalten und weggestoßen wurde. „Ich verstehe deine Wut durchaus“, ließ er mich wissen: „Auch ich musste diese traurige Wahrheit lernen. Aber sei versichert, sie wird dafür bezahlen.“ Publius lief dann hinüber zu dem Schrank, nahm einen Lappen und gab ihm Caelia zum Saubermachen, bevor er erneu sprach: „Doch trotz des eben geschehen Vorfalls, gibt es dennoch Anlass zur Freude.“ Natürlich sahen alle im Raum ihn verwirrt und ungläubig an. Publius lächelte unbeirrt, lief dann auf uns zu, sah Caelia an und meinte: „Jetzt, da wir endlich Freunde aus eine der anderen Welten bei uns haben, habe ich nur eine Frage an dich: was ist Aylefield?“ In diesem Moment riss sie ihre Augen auf, ließ in Schockstarre ihren blutbefleckten Lumpen fallen und sah uns eine Weile nur an. „Komm schon“, brach Publius die Stille: „Ich weiß, dass du weißt, was das ist. Los sag schon!“ Caelia nahm ihren Lappen wieder in die Hand, tupfte sich etwas Blut ab und sprach: „Aylefield ist ein Ort, circa drei Meilen östlich der CP Anlagen.“ „Aha“, meinte Nora in einem genervten Tonfall: „Und in was für einer Relation steht dieses…Aylefield zur Welt da draußen?“ Caelia wollte sprechen, wurde aber dann von Nora unterbrochen: „Sag nix. Wahrscheinlich steht das ganze hier nicht mal mehr in Europa. Wahrscheinlich steht das alles in der Mojave-Wüste oder irgendwo in Montana. Scheiße, vielleicht sind wir nicht mal mehr auf der Erde!“ „Sie haben eine rege Phantasie“, gab Caelia zurück: „Aber nein. Aylefield und die CP-Anlagen befinden sich in korrekter Relation zu Mons Petrae oder die Ortschaft in der mittelalterlichen Kuppel.“ „Soll heißen?“ „Soll heißen, Aylefield und die CP-Anlagen befinden sich tatsächlich zwischen Lincoln, Manchester und York. Etwas östlich von Doncaster, wenn ihr’s genau wissen wollt.“ „Aber Vater!“ rief Darius erstaunt und gleichzeitig verwirrt. „Heißt das, du warst außerhalb der Kuppeln?“ „Ja“, gab Publius zurück: „Erinnerst du dich, als ich diese ‚Visionssuche‘ gemacht habe, damit dein Onkel mir damit nicht mehr auf die Nerven geht?“ Darius nickte. „Kurzum, die Suche bin ich nicht angetreten, sondern habe mich zum ersten Mal bewusst außerhalb der Kuppel begeben. Ich hatte zunächst Angst – ich habe dir ja erzählt, was mir in deinem Alter widerfahren ist. Aber ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass es absolut ungefährlich ist. Und nach etwa einer Stunde des Laufens habe ich es gefunden. Das große Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Welcome to Ayelfield!‘, bei dem die Farbe schon fast vergilbt ist – und die Ortschaft, die sich dahinter erstreckte.“ Wir alle staunten nicht schlecht. Vor allem ich, hatte man mich vor zwanzig Jahren ja ebenfalls erwischt und mein Gedächtnis gelöscht. Ich wollte Publius sofort über alles Mögliche ausfragen. Wie sah der Ort aus? Lebten dort noch Menschen? Und wenn ja: hatten sie noch etwas mit dieser ganzen Scheiße, die hier abgeht, zu tun? Oder waren sie nur Landstreicher oder etwas Ähnliches? Und wenn niemand mehr dort lebte – gab es eine Möglichkeit, sich dort ungestört umzuschauen? Allerdings wurde mein Entdeckerdrang mit einem Mal gebremst, als er seine Tunica auszog und auf seinen linken Oberarm zeigte. „Seht ihr das? Das hab ich als Andenken mitgebracht.“ Dann zeigte er auf seinen rechten Unterarm und meinte weiterhin: „Und das hier auch. Irgendein blöder Wichser hat mich angeschossen, als ich mir alles in Ruhe anschauen wollte!“ Hatte ich da richtig gehört?! Woher wusste Publius, ein Römer aus der Antike, was eine (wie ich vermutete) Schusswunde war?! Noch perplexer wurde es, als Publius nach dieser Äußerung frech grinste und meinte: „Naja, aber wie’s aussieht, hab ich den Bastard wohl drangekriegt. Mit einem Schuss, wohlgemerkt! Und das, obwohl ich mit dem Ding nie wirklich geübt habe!“ „Wie bitte?!“ rief Caelia, welche so verwirrt war, wie wir alle: „Woher wissen Sie, was das ist?! Woher wissen Sie, was ein Gewehr oder eine Pistole ist?!“ Daraufhin verschränkte Publius seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken, umkreiste sie, wie ein wildes Tier eine verkrüppelte Beute und sprach: „Oh, kleine Löwin, glaub mir, ich weiß so einiges! Ich weiß, was ein Gewehr ist. Ich weiß, was ein Fernseher ist. Ich weiß, was ein Computer ist. Ich weiß, was das Internet ist.“ Dann stoppte er vor ihr, sah ihr tief in die Augen und fügte hinzu: „Und ich weiß, dass du die Kalenden des Aprilis nicht erleben wirst!“ ANMERKUNG: Nach diesen Zeilen reißt der Eintrag vom 21. Juli 1980 von Mr. Carlisle McAvin ab. Leider war es uns nicht möglich, das Schriftbild des restlichen Eintrags fehlerfrei zu rekonstruieren. Dies gilt im Übrigen auch für die restlichen fünf Einträge in diesem Buch, welche ebenfalls kaum zu lesen, geschweige denn zu rekonstruieren sind. '' ''Der Rest dieses Datenlogs beschäftigt sich somit mit den ersten paar Absätzen von Eintrag 6. Bis auf Weiteres wird dies auch der letzte Datenlog meinerseits sein, der sich mit dem Ende des Containment Projects und dessen Bewohner befasst. Wir sind gerade dabei, die Stadt Aylefield ausgiebig zu erforschen und daher habe ich wenig Zeit für derlei Einträge. Solltet ihr allerdings nicht warten können, empfehle ich euch die Datenlog-Einträge von Q’el’oc R’is’tho. Sie hat sich eingehend mit der Geschichte des sogenannten DOME MEDIEVAL 1340 beschäftigt, vor allem mit den Aufzeichnungen eines gewissen ‚Brother Clemens‘. Seht dazu: D. M. 1340 > St. Benedictus Monastery > Brother Clemens > Berichte Eintrag 6 22. Juli 1980 Wie es scheint, hatte Publius im Keller den Mund etwas zu voll genommen, als er Caelia’s Hinrichtung prophezeite. Denn schon am Morgen des folgenden Tages zitierte er mich und Nora in sein Arbeitszimmer. Nicht einmal etwas zum Frühstück gab es, so dringlich schien es ihm gewesen zu sein! „Die Sache sieht folgendermaßen aus“, erklärte er mit schweren Worten: „DASS Caelia Fausta, wie auch alle Wächter sterben müssen, ist klar. Das Problem ist nur...es fehlt mir jegliche, rechtliche Grundlage dazu.“ Vielleicht war es der leere Magen oder die Art und Weise, wie er an die Sache heranging, aber als er es gesagt hatte, musste ich lauthals lachen. „Ich weiß“, entgegnete er: „das ist Wahnsinn. Aber weswegen sollte ich Fausta anklagen? Dass sie und die anderen Wächter uns über Generationen belogen und betrogen haben? Was das angeht, gibt es keine Gesetze dafür.“ „Ich will ja nich‘ mordlüstern daherkommen“, mischte Nora sich ein: „aber warum haben Sie sie nicht einfach unten im Keller umgebracht? Hände um den Hals, fest zugedrückt und fertig. Kein Blut, keine Sauerei.“ Publius stand auf, lief zu einer Büste irgendeines griechischen Denkers hinüber, betrachte sie und sprach: „Das hatte ich zu Beginn auch vor“, sprach er: „doch dann wurde mir klar, dass für meine Familie kein gutes Beispiel wäre. Wir sollte ich meinem Sohn die Wichtigkeit der Tafelgesetze oder der Mores vermitteln, wenn ich hinterrücks das genaue Gegenteil tue?“ Er lief wieder zum Tisch und setzte sich hin, bevor er uns mitteilte, dass es noch ein Problem gäbe: Caelia Fausta war nur eine Person. Und Publius konnte den Leuten von Mons Petrae unmöglich die Wahrheit über die CP-Anlagen als Legitimation für ihre Hinrichtung mitteilen, ohne sich komplett geisteskrank anzuhören! „Aber“, sagte er schließlich mit einem Grinsen: „hätte ich zwei dieser…Wächter. Oder drei…oder besser noch, fünf – vorzugsweise aus verschiedenen Kuppeln – dann wäre das wenigstens ein Anfang.“ „Die können wir liefern, keine Sorge“, meine Nora daraufhin lässig. Publius sah sie erstaunt an, ehe sie ihm erzählte, was in unserer Kuppel vorgefallen war. „Es scheint, als habe Fortuna mich wirklich zu ihrem Spielzeug gemacht!“ rief er erfreut. Doch seine anfängliche Freude wandelte sich schnell in ein Gefühl der Angespanntheit als er sein Kinn ergriff und sprach: „Das bedeutet allerdings, dass wir dennoch die Meinung eines zweiten Rechtsgelehrten brauchen. Ansonsten könnten die Leute ja auf die Idee kommen, ich dächte mir irgendwelche Gesetze aus.“ Ich fragte ihn, wem Publius da vorschwebte. Stattdessen sagte er nichts, meinte nur, ich solle mit ihm mitkommen. Ich wusste nicht so recht, was Publius vorhatte. Wen wollte er zu diesem Thema befragen? Und vor allem, wie konnte er sichergehen, dass dieser Rechtsgelehrte nicht auch |:| Wie bereits gesagt, endet hier das Schriftbild des Eintrags. Wen P.S. Tertio und Mr. Carlisle McAvin um Rat gefragt haben und wie es weiterging, wissen wir zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Sollten jedoch weitere Schriftstücke oder Mediendateien entschlüsselt werden, werde ich die Datenlog-Einträge fortführen. Teil 2 - Alexis Teil 4 - BromiosKategorie:Lang Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Experimente